


to consume

by raffinit



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Light Angst, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raffinit/pseuds/raffinit
Summary: He desired her the same way she consumed him.





	to consume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peppermint_smile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_smile/gifts).



> a tiny get-well-soon blurb for Anne-Marie for being such a trooper and pushing through a shit week ~
> 
> love you bench
> 
> <3

He likes the taste of her before, and after, and even during. 

It's like a drug to him; a hit of something sharp and citrus and bittersweet on his tongue while he's crowding into her space and grinding her down into the thin mattress. He likes the way he moves her, even against her will, especially then. The way her thighs shake and clamp down against his ears and then jerk back, as if she isn't sure if she wants less or needs more. Likes the way her body arches off the bed and the sounds come from her lips between breathless curses and whispers of his name. 

He likes the taste of her off his fingers when he's spreading her open around his cock. Slicked in her wetness and rubbing over her clit until she's squirming away; he always pulls back and pulls out, and she always turns around to watch him take his fingers into his mouth. 

He even likes the taste of her after he's pushed his load inside her as deep as it can go, likes the way the sharp bitterness of his seed tastes with her wetness, sweet and tangy in his mouth. Likes to taste them together and know, somehow, inside, that they went well together.

He likes the taste of her at different times of the month; bittersweet sometimes, heady and sweet, and citrus with a copper tang other times.  He likes the look in her eyes when he asks for it - he asks, always, always asks, never takes -, that quiet, curious little smile at the edges of her lips as if she's amused by him, by his need to have her. 

He likes the look on her face after, when she's twitching and stretched out on the bed with a purr in her throat. The high flush on her cheekbones and the thoughtful, indulgent look in her eyes when she rolls over and grabs the whiskey. 

  
He likes that she lets him touch her.


End file.
